Vocabulário temático de Koina
Relações abstratas Existência *Existência: e''' *Inexistência: '''oude, meede **Vácuo: vakuo (latim) *Substância: ousia *Insubstancial: keno *Intrínseco: esoo, esse (latim) **Qualidade: poio, io, kuaale (latim) *Extrínseco: eksoo *Estado / condição absoluta: hekse *Circunstância / condição relativa: ekhe Relação *Relação: **Relação lógica, estrutura: skhe **Relação social: khraa *Ausência de relação: panto *Consanguinidade/Parentesco: kogna (latim) *Correlação/Relação recíproca: allelo *Identidade: iide (latim) *Contrariedade: anti *Diferença: *Uniformidade: homalo *Desuniformidade: *Similaridade: homoio **Equiparável, parelho: hikano *Dissimilaridade: hetero *Imitação: mime *Originalidade: prooto *Protótipo: tupo *Acordo: dekhe *Desacordo: Quantidade *Quantidade: poso, so *Grau/quantidade relativa: bathmo, grado (latim) *Igualdade: iso, aikuo (latim) *Desigualdade: *Média: *Compensação: *Grandeza: *Pequenez: *Superioridade: *Inferioridade: *Aumento: *Diminuição: *Adição: *Subtração: *Adjunto/coisa adicionada: *Resto/coisa remanescente: *Decréscimo/coisa reduzida: *Mistura: *Simplicidade/ausência de mistura: *União: *Desunião: **Soltar, livrar: lu *Laço/meio que une: *Coerência: *Incoerência: *Combinação: *Decomposição: *Inteiro: *Parte: *Completude: *Incompletude: *Composição: *Exclusão: *Componente: *Estranho: Ordem *Ordem: *Desordem: *Arranjo: *Embaralhamento: *Precedência: *Sequência: *Precursor: *Sequela: *Começo: *Fim: *Meio: *Continuidade/sequência ininterrupta: *Descontinuidade: *Termo/posição na série: *Coleção: *Dispersão: *Foco/lugar de reunião: *Classe: *Inclusão: *Generalidade: *Especialidade: *Regra: *Multiformidade: *Conformidade: *Inconformidade: Número *Número: arithmo, numero (latim) *Numeração: *Lista: *Unidade: mona *Acompanhamento, concomitância: ko *Números: ** Um: hi ** Único: oio, siñgulo (latim) ** Dois: du ** Par: amphi, ambi (latim), bi (latim) ** Três: tri ** Quatro: kua (latim) ** Cinco: pe ** Seis: he ** Sete: sa (sânscrito) ** Oito: vo (russo) ** Nove: nau (sânscrito) ** Dez: deka ** Zero, nenhum: mee ** Cem: hekta ** Mil: kilo ** Dez mil: muria ** Cem mil: lakka (hindi, via grego) ** Milhão: mega ** Bilhão: giga ** Trilhão: tera ** Quatrilhão: peta ** Quintilhão: eksa ** Sextilhão: satta ** Setilhão: votta ** Números vagos: *** Existente (um ou mais): hene *** Plural (dois ou mais): pluu (latim) *** Múltiplo (três ou mais): multi (latim) ** Números binários: *** 1024: kibi *** 10242: mebi *** 10243: gibi *** 10244: tebi *** 10245: pebi *** 10246: eksbi *** 10247: sabi *** 10248: vobi ** Números duodecimais: *** Dez: dee *** Onze: huu *** Dúzia: dutse (alemão) *** Grosa: groze (alemão) *** Doze grosas: masse (alemão) ** Números hexadecimais: *** Dez: dee *** Onze: huu *** Doze: dou *** Treze: trei *** Quatorze: fii *** Quinze: kuii *** Dezesseis: sede *** 256: ogdo (por corresponder a 8 bits) *** 4096: doode (12 bits) *** 65536: hekka (16 bits) *** 1048576: mebi (da série binária) ** Números vigesimais: *** Dezesseis: see (francês) *** Dezessete: zii (alemão) *** Dezoito: tsa (árabe) *** Dezenove: noi (alemão) *** Vinte: eikosi, poohua (nahuatl) *** 400: tsontli (nahuatl) *** 8000: cjiki (nahuatl) ** Números sexagesimais *** 12960000: platoo (por ser o "número (nupcial) de Platão", mencionado na República) *** 216000: cjuccja (acadiano) *** 3600: cjare (sumeriano) *** 60: gecje (sumeriano) *** 1/60: minuu (latim) *** 1/3600: sekuu (latim) *** 1/216000: terti (latim) *** 1/12960000: kuarta (latim) *Fração: mero **Metade: hemi **Um e meio: seskue (latim) **Décimo: deci **Centésimo: centi **Milésimo: mili **Milionésimo: mikro **Bilionésimo: nano **Trilionésimo: piko **Quatrilionésimo: femto **Quintilionésimo: atto **Sextilionésimo: zepto **Septilionésimo: vokto *Multiplicação: phore *Muitos: polu *Poucos: oligo *Repetição: re (latim) *Infinidade: apeiro Tempo *Tempo: khrono, te *Nunca: nuñkua (latim) *Período: kuklo *Curso / duração indefinida: duura (latim) *Duração contingente/provisório: teoo *Duração longa: duura (latim) *Transitoriedade: pteene *Perpetuidade: aie *Instantaneidade: *Cronometria: *Anacronismo: *Prioridade: *Posterioridade: *Tempo presente: paro *Tempo diferente: *Sincronismo: *Futuro: mello *Passado: pareltho *Novo: neo *Velho: palaio *Ano: ete **Estação: epokhe, tempore (latim) **Primavera: eare, verno (latim) **Verão: thero, aistiivo (latim) **Outono: metopooro, autumno (latim) **Inverno: kheimo, hieme (latim) *Dia: die (latim) **Diurno: hemera ***Nascer do sol: eoo ***Manhã: matuta ***Meio-dia: meso hemeran ***Tarde: deila **Noturno: nukte ***Pôr do sol: vee ***Noite: seera ***Meia-noite: meso nukten ***Madrugada: orthro *Jovem: **Pessoa jovem: **Animal jovem: **Planta jovem: *Idade: **Pessoa idosa: *Adulto: *Precoce/cedo: *Tardio/tarde: *Ocasião/tempo propício: kairo *Tempo errado: *Frequência: *Infrequência: *Irregularidade: Mudança *Mudança / diferença no tempo: *Permanência / ausência de mudança: *Cessação / da ação para o repouso: *Continuidade da ação: *Conversão / mudança para algo diferente: *Reversão: *Revolução / mudança súbita ou repentina: *Substituição: *Intercâmbio / mudança dupla ou mútua, permuta: *Mutabilidade: *Estabilidade: *Evento presente: *Evento futuro / destino: Causalidade Constância de efeito *Causa: aitio, kausa (latim) *Efeito: sekue (latim) *Atribuição: puta (latim), tribue (latim) **Teoria: theooree *Acaso: tukha Relação entre causa e efeito *Poder: roo **Poder político: krato **Poder militar: alka *Impotência: mataio *Força: duna **Força corporal: iskhu **Carga: aktho **Gravidade: baru **Eletricidade: eele ***Carga elétrica: eelaktho **Magnetismo: magnee **Eletromagnetismo: eegnee **Força nuclear fraca: baio **Força nuclear forte: kiiku *Fraqueza: moolu, kluude (latim), deebile (latim) Poder em ação *Produção: poie, eede (latim), krea (latim) *Destruição: ptheire *Reprodução: ' ' *Propagação: genne, gigne (latim) **Parir: toko, pare (latim) **Engravidar: kuu **Gerar (pai): phito *Destruidor: rai *Ascendência: phuusa *Posteridade: gono *Produtividade: **Fértil: gonimo *Improdutividade: **Estéril: steira *Agência: **Ação social: pra, prage **Trabalho (enquanto ação produtiva): ergo **Trabalho (enquanto sacrifício): pono *Vigor: sthene ** Estímulo, Excitação: horma, kie (latim) *Inércia: adraneia *Violência: bia *Moderação: metrio Poder indireto *Influência *Tendência *Responsabilidade Combinação de causas *Concorrência *Resistência Espaço Espaço em geral Dimensões *Tamanho: megalo *Pequenez: elakhu *Expansão: ektene, diastole *Contração: sustene, sustole *Distância: tele *Proximidade: pleesio, pela *Intervalo: keno *Contiguidade: geitone, tiguo (latim) *Comprimento: doliko, meekhe *Curteza: brakhu *Largura: euru *Estreiteza: steno *Espessura: pakhu *Delgadeza: lepto *Camada: stroo, dere, strato (latim) *Filamento: nee *Altura: hupso *Baixura: tapeino *Profundidade: bathu *Rasidão: rakho *Topo: akro, korupha *Base: baa *Verticalidade: kathete *Horizontalidade: horizonte *Pendência: krema *Suporte: ereide *Paralelismo: para *Obliquidade: lokso, plagio *Inversão: strephe *Cruzar, tecer **Cruzamento: **Cruz: kruke (latim) **Rede: diktu **Tecelagem: hupha, tekse (latim) **Costura: rapha, sue (latim) *Exterioridade: ekso *Interioridade: endo *Centralidade: kentro *Cobertura: kalupte, kaluba **Telhado: tego **Dossel: dorsellu (latim) **Sombra: umbella (latim) **Invólucro: eilu **Pele: dere **Pavimento: pavi (latim) **Cobertor: lodike (latim) **Tapete: tapete **Revestimento: krusta (latim) *Forro: geme *Vestimenta: he *Desvestir: gumno *Interjacência: metaksu *Contorno: perimetro *Borda: akta *Recinto: herko *Limite: horo, liimite (latim) *Frente: prosthe, ante (latim) *Traseira: opisthe, retro (latim) *Lateralidade: pleura, latere (latim) *Contraposição: anti *Dextralidade: dekse *Sinistralidade: laivo (latim) Forma Movimento *Direção ** Dirigir, orientar, apontar: pro, ade '(no sentido de), '''euthu '(na linha reta, na direção), '''lokso (oblíquo, em linha loxodrômica, cruzando meridianos em ângulo constante) ** Azimute: samtu ** Altitude: leva ** Pontos cardeais ***'nore '(norte) ***'eoose '(leste), noreoose (nordeste), zydeoose (sudeste) ***'zyde '(sul) ***'ueese '(oeste), norueese (noroeste), zydueese (sudoeste) ***'dzenite' (zênite) ***'nadire' (nadir) Matéria Matéria em geral Matéria inorgânica Matéria orgânica Vitalidade Formas de vida *Animal: dzoo **Peixe: ikthu **Ave: ornithe **Mamífero: there **Réptil ou anfíbio: herpeto **Crocodilo: deilo *Vegetal: phuto *Fungo: muka *Pecuária: **Pastagem: phorba **Animal doméstico: pekude (latim) *Agricultura: **Área cultivada: agro **Planta cultivada: botana *Humanidade: anthropo *Sexualidade: **Macho: arsene **Fêmea: thelu Sensação Tato Calor Gosto *gosto/paladar: geu *insipidez: ageusto, mooro *tempero: artu *sabor: geu **doce: gluku **amargo: pikro **salgado: halma, halmuro **azedo: drimu, oksu **umami: thxixa (chinês), umai (japonês) **picante: pikka (latim), late (chinês), maarikja (sânscrito), **frescor: mintha, menta (latim), bakehaa (chinês), naxnaxe (árabe), paavaka (sânscrito) **dormência: ma (chinês) **adstringente: stuphe, kasxaaja (sânscrito) **metálico: kime (chinês) **gorduroso: liparo, kjw (chinês) **kokumi/encorpado: khouke (chinês) **cálcio: kalkio **efervescente: brase, fizi (inglês) Odor *olfato: osma, olfake (latim) *odorífero: olee (latim) *inodoro: aosmo *fragrância: euosmo *fedor: dusosmo *perfume: muro odores básicos *fragrante/floral: aroo, fragra (latim) *resinoso/herbal: peuka, reetina *frutado/banana/cereja: meelo, fruta (português) *químico/alcoólico/terebintina: bintho (redução de terebinthos) *mentolado/aromático: maratho, kamphora (latim), karpuura (sânscrito) *doce/baunilha/amêndoa/maltado: buna *queimado/oleoso/gorduroso/defumado/pipoca: kameno *cítrico/refrescante: kitro *pungente/alho/cebola/sulfuroso: odzo *pútrido/rançoso/fecal: sathro Som *som: phoono, phee, sono (latim) *silêncio: siga *som alto (barulho): kroto *som baixo (sussurro): psithuro *estalo: doupo *prolação: boubo *ressonância: eekho, anteekhee *não ressonância: *sibilação: sidze *estridor: brukhe *grito: krage *vozes de animais: *melodia: melo *dissonância: diaphoone *música: mousa, mousika *músico: mousiko *instrumentos musicais: *audição: akou, audi (latim) *surdez: koopho Sons específicos Sons musicais Audição Luz Cor *Cor: khroo (qualquer segmento contínuo do espaço cromático) *Matiz: koloore (latim) (uma proporção específica de cores fundamentais) *Saturação: khroa (pureza da cor) *Brilho, luminosidade: sapha (quantidade de luz total refletida) *Lustro, lustroso: stilbo *Fosco: amudro *Tonalidade (um ponto do espaço cromático, combinação específica de matiz, saturação e brilho): bapha Trapho equivale a lukamela. Saphamela é cinza-claro, Mauromela, cinza-escuro. Phaio é qualquer cor escura "quente" (tendendo ao avermelhado ou amarelado). Spodo é qualquer cor escura "fria" (tendendo ao azulado ou esverdeado). Roseo é qualquer cor clara "quente" (tendendo ao avermelhado ou amarelado). Livido é qualquer cor clara "fria" (tendendo ao azulado ou esverdeado). As cores primárias (protokhroo) aditivas são eruthro, prasio e lazulo As cores primárias subtrativas são rodo, ksantho e kuano As cores de base no sistema de Munsell são phoino, kruso, kalai, kuano e iio As cores de base no sistema NCS são phoino, kruso, kalai e kuano Quando usado em compostos, khroa significa o tom mais vivo e luminoso da cor; lampo, um tom brilhante; skia, um tom forte ou profundo; sapha um tom claro; luka, um tom médio ou moderado; mauro, um tom escuro; mela, um tom próximo de negro; trapho, um tom acinzentado; e leuko, um tom próximo de branco. Exemplo: Cores heráldicas *Goles: eruthro *Blau: lazulo *Azure: kuano *Sinopla: prasio *Sable: mela *Jalde: cruso *Argente: arguro *Púrpura (purpure): rodo *Sanguinho (sanguine): skieruthro *Morado (murrey): skiarodo *Sépia (tawny): skiakroko *Arminho: erminea *Contra-arminho: ermineanti *Veiros: vario *Contra-veiros: varianti Cores de pele humana Cores de pele humana (derekhroo): essas cores são em geral alaranjados (kroko) de saturação média ou baixa. Podem tender para o vermelho-coral (purro) quando há uma grande proporção relativa de feomelanina (melanina vermelha) em relação à eumelanina (melanina negra), como nos ruivos ou quando não há melanina alguma, como nos albinos. Pode tender para o amarelo-ouro (kruso) em casos de icterícia. Como o matiz (koloore) é quase sempre mais ou menos o mesmo, pode ser subentendido e as cores de pele serem descritas apenas pela luminosidade e saturação: *'Alpho': albino, de cor rosada pelos vasos sanguíneos, sem presença de melanina em quantidade significativa *'Leukopurro': branco-rosado, ruivos e alguns louros claros da Europa do Norte. *'Leuko': branco (na realidade branco-alaranjado), principalmente Europa do Norte e Central *'Sapha': moreno claro (alaranjado claro), povos da Europa do Sul e Ásia Oriental, incluindo os outrora chamados "amarelos" (vale notar que na gíria afro-americana, os negros mais claros são chamados yellow ou "yaller") *'Luka': moreno (alaranjado médio), árabes, iranianos, afegãos, malaios, maioria dos ameríndios e latino-americanos, indianos mais claros, bosquímanos, incluindo os outrora chamados "peles vermelhas" ou "cor de cobre" (ou bronze) *'Mauro': pardo (alaranjado escuro ou marrom), africanos de pele mais clara, maioria dos indianos, melanésios, maioria dos mestiços de africanos, ameríndios mais escuros *'Mela': preto ou "negro retinto" (negro-alaranjado ou avermelhado), africanos de pele mais escura, aborígenes australianos Cores de cabelos As cores de cabelo (trikhekhroo) são as seguintes: *'Leuko': louro muito claro ou platinado *'Sapha': louro claro *'Luka': louro escuro, cor de mel *'Mauro': castanho *'Mela': negro *'Saphapurro': louro avermelhado *'Lukapurro' ou purro: ruivo *'Mauropurro': castanho avermelhado *'Leukopsaro': branco descorado (de idoso) *'Psaro': grisalho Cores de olhos As cores de olhos (iridekhroo) variam mais amplamente, devido à combinação da cor do epitélio da íris efeitos com a difusão da luz pelo estroma. Existem as seguintes: *'Phoino': vermelho (albino) *'Sapha': olhos claros **'Lazulo': "violetas" (intermediário entre albino e azul) **'Kuano': azuis **'Trapho': cinzentos **'Khloa': verdes *'Luka': cor de âmbar *'Mauro': castanhos *'Mela': pretos Cores de estrelas As cores de estrelas (stellakhroo) seguem a convenção de calibrar instrumentos pela estrela Vega (classe A0) e tratá-la como o "branco" em relação ao qual as demais são definidas, embora ao observador humano as estrelas de classe A, B e O pareçam crescentemente azuladas, a classe F seja a mais "branca" e as classes G, K, M etc. crescentemente alaranjadas. De acordo com a convenção, as cores seriam as seguintes: *W: Iio *O: Lazulo *B: Kuano *A: Leuko *F: Ksantho *G: Kruso *K: Kroko *M: Purro *L: Eruthro *T: Phoino *Y: Phaio Cores de cavalos Cavalos são descritos mais pelos padrões da distribuição das cores, mais do que por cores propriamente ditas: *Tordilho, mouro ou ruço: Psaro (torna-se cinza e depois branco com a idade) *Gateado: Falbo (italiano, cor diluída, com "lista de mula" nas costas e faixas zebradas nas patas. Em outras espécies de animais, como gatos, falbo '''pode significar rajado) *Baio: '''Luka (diluição do pigmento vermelho) *Isabel, camurça, melado ou rosado: Sapha (cor uniformemente muito diluída) *Branco: Leuko (pelo branco de nascença, com pele escura) *Albino: Alpho *Ruão ou rosilho: Ravo (latim, pelos brancos entremeados com a pelagem colorida) *Rabicano: Rabikano '(italiano, pelos brancos concentrados nos flancos e cauda) *Malhado, pampa ou tobiano: '''Phalo '(com grandes manchas brancas) *Oveiro: '''Leka (com manchas pequenas ou médias pelo corpo) *Pangaré: Pangaree '(português, com focinho, região dos olhos e barriga descoloridos) *Mosqueado ou pintado: '''Pardalo '(com pintas escuras, como de leopardo) *Zaino: '''Zaino (português, preto com áreas marrons no focinho, barriga, cintura e flancos) *Preto: Mela (cor negra uniforme) **Preto chocolate: Mauromela **Lobuno: Falbomela *Alazão: Phaio (cor marrom-avermelhada uniforme) **Palomino ou baio amarilho: Lukaphaio (cor amarelada com crina clara) **Rosilho: Ravophaio **Tostado ou alazão fígado: Melaphaio **Cremelo: Saphaphaio (cor creme) *Castanho, colorado ou barroso: Badio (latim, marrom com crina e extremidades negras) **Baio cabo-negro: Lukabadio (cor amarelada com crina escura) **Ruão: Ravobadio **Perlino: Saphabadio Visão Formação de ideias Operações intelectuais Pré-condições Materiais do raciocínio Processos do raciocínio Resultados do raciocínio Extensão do pensamento Pensamento criativo Comunicação Natureza das ideias comunicadas Modos de comunicação Meios de comunicação Vontade individual Vontade em geral Vontade prospectiva Ação voluntária *Conduzir, dirigir: age Antagonismo Resultados da ação Vontade social Vontade social em geral Vontade social especial Vontade social condicional Relações possessivas Emoção, religião e moralidade Emoção em geral Emoção pessoal Emoção interpessoal Moralidade Religião Veja Também *Koina *Dicionário Koina - Português *Regras de formação de palavras em Koina